1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bandpass filter with integrated variable gain function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems are known to support wireless and wire lined communications between wireless and/or wire lined communication devices. Such communication systems range from national and/or international cellular telephone systems to the Internet to point-to-point in-home wireless networks. Each type of communication system is constructed, and hence operates, in accordance with one or more communication standards. For instance, wireless communication systems may operate in accordance with one or more standards including, but not limited to, IEEE 802.11, Bluetooth, advanced mobile phone services (AMPS), digital AMPS, global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA), and/or variations thereof.
Depending on the type of wireless communication system, a wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, two-way radio, personal digital assistant (PDA), personal computer (PC), laptop computer, home entertainment equipment, et cetera communicates directly or indirectly with other wireless communication devices. For direct communications (also known as point-to-point communications), the participating wireless communication devices tune their receivers and transmitters to the same channel or channel pair (e.g., one of the plurality of radio frequency (RF) carriers of the wireless communication system) and communicate over that channel or channel pair. For indirect wireless communications, each wireless communication device communicates directly with an associated base station (e.g., for cellular services) and/or an associated access point (e.g., for an in-home or in-building wireless network) via an assigned channel. To complete a communication connection between the wireless communication devices, the associated base stations and/or associated access points communicate with each other directly, via a system controller, via the public switch telephone network, via the internet, and/or via some other wide area network.
For each wireless communication device to participate in wireless communications, it includes a built-in radio transceiver (i.e., receiver and transmitter) or is coupled to an associated radio transceiver (e.g., a station for in-home and/or in-building wireless communication networks, RF modem, etc.). As is known, the receiver receives RF signals, removes the RF carrier frequency from the RF signals directly or via one or more intermediate frequency stages, and demodulates the signals in accordance with a particular wireless communication standard to recapture the transmitted data. The transmitter converts data into RF signals by modulating the data to RF carrier in accordance with the particular wireless communication standard and directly or in one or more intermediate frequency stages to produce the RF signals.
Conventional receivers include bandpass filters (BPFs) followed by programmable gain amplifiers (PGAs). However, for high PGA gain settings, the BPF's noise gets amplified by the PGA and hence the overall receiver's noise performance is degraded.
Accordingly, a new filter and method is needed that integrates variable gain settings into the BPF, such that the BPF can have high gain settings with better noise performance.